A Breaking
by Aiellord
Summary: How did Remnant come to be?


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Yet. *Laughs maniacally...***

Earth was a prosperous little planet, the third rock from a yellow sun a little past the middle of the Milky Way. Even had a nice moon, too. All was going well up till about 2017. Then everything went to hell. Minus the handbasket.The spark that lit the pyre was the fact that nukes existed. The US was threatening Russia and North Korea... and everything else would be caught in the crossfire. Likewise, If Russia and/or North Korea fired nukes, then they would be triggering the apocalypse. So, in light of this, they figured they'd try to find new ways of killing each other.

After Russia took North Korea. Who knew that many countries have anti-nuke missles?

The human genome. Marvelous thing, simply incredible. And the wonderful people of 2045 had to go and screw it over. Yeah. In an effort to create a better soldier, the United States created variants. People who had animal traits. Wolf ears, Chameleon skin, retractable claws a-la Wolverine. Variants were their official title, but to most they were the Faunus.

The Russians decided to fight fire with ice, for once. they created a superpathogen, a thing that would overwrite the genes of animals and mutate them into killing machines. These animals grew and mutated, their creators, one woman in particular making new, unique animals simply to create more mutants. Huge vats of biomass were created, and the virus upgraded, that it might more efficiently create monsters. So were born the Grimm.

The people of 2123 were broken. The war- it didn't have a name anymore, no one remembered who'd started the damn thing anyway- had lasted 70 long, grueling years. The world population was decimated, and the continents themselves retorted, due to the last casualty. The moon. It turns out, the moon's rock composition isn't as dense as Earth's was. Thus, when hit with enough nukes- yes, those had long since been used- it fragmented. Parts of the moon came raining down, destroying all that man built and reforging the landscape. The peoples- for the faunus were an established race by now, had had enough.

But not the Grimm. In a last act of defiance, their creator altered a strain of the virus, and dived into a biomass vat. This allowed her mind to survive as one of the Grimm, though her body had wasted away. She arose in a new form, warped and twisted to hate all that was not Grimm, and she was Salem.

A process, far across a newly born sea was taking place. A man had been altered, in such a way that when he died, his bioelectric field would pass to another, that his consciousness, and more importantly, memories, would pass on, ensuring no future civilization would repeat history's mistakes. He arose with all of history in his head, and donned a green shirt and pants, setting out to find someone, anyone to teach. And he was Oz.

A man named Allen was working on his weapons. The man had the ears of a Jaguar, but was still a man. Despite what some fools were beginning to think. Yellowstone National Park had survived unscathed, largely due to the fact that no-one wanted to set off a supervolcano. It was situated on what would one day be called the continent of Sanus. Allen had managed to dig up radioactive materials from earlier, and had packed them in a large crate and drove to where he was. Namely, a large wooden lodge. This radioactive stuff, which would one day be called dust, had been found to make good weapons. Allen had modified an oozie to shoot the stuff, and had set it in the hilt of a sword. Yellowstone, he reflected, was a good setup. Plenty of animals to hunt, and not too many Grimm.

Oz walked among the woods, and found a sizable group of the two peoples. Why, they asked. Why are there Grimm and why is the moon broken and how will we survive. And so Oz told them a story. He left out parts, but it was mostly true, and he taught them how to survive in the remnant of a world in which they lived.

 **A/N: That idea came to me when I was half asleep this morning.**

 **Mostly the yellowstone part. Yellowstone, i think, will be in many of my stories. So, please tell me what ya thought! Thanks!**

 **-Aiellord**


End file.
